Ask Grojband
by aylinex19
Summary: preguntas everywhere para Grojband yay
1. Chapter 1

Bueno el punto es el siguiente siempre me he preguntado si ustedes les quisieran preguntar algo a cualquier personaje de Grojband y bueno mi amiga y yo hicimos un ask y pense "porque no " y eme aqui dejen en lo reviews sus preguntas retos o lo que sea ñe bueno eso es todo bye


	2. Chapter 2

Muy buenas Grojfans aquí empieza el primer capítulo de Ask Grojband, este capítulo será algo corto puesto que no hubo muchas preguntas y bueno empecemos yay

PD: esta vez me dio flojera escribirlo como historia así que lo escribiré como guion

-Aylinex: Muy buenas a todos hoy empezaremos con el primer capítulo de Ask Grojband

-Laney: Gaby porque le pusiste Ask Grojband si no iban a ser solo preguntas sino que también retos?

-Aylinex: primero porque se me dio la regalada gana y segundo no me llames Gaby arruinas mi anonimato bueno empezamos, El primer reto es para Grojband y los Newmans de Marfecitarock: Busquen a los creepypastas y tráiganme pruebas. PD: no vale videos de YouTube ni imágenes de google

-Corey: como rayos se supone que traigamos pruebas?

-Kin: creo que Marfecitarock quiere matarnos si nos manda a buscar pruebas de creepypastas

-Lenny: quien está a favor de pasar este reto porque posiblemente muramos en el proceso-todos levantaron la mano

-Aylinex: está bien pero de todas formas ella puso más retos, el siguiente reto es para Kin nuevamente de Marfecitarock: dale un besito a Kim

-Kin: de quien fue la idea de hacer un Ask-pregunto Kin sonrojado

-Aylinex: demasiado tarde para quejarse ahora cumple tu reto

-Kin: está bien –dijo Kin y beso a Kim…en la mejilla

-Aylinex: Marfecitarock para tus próximos retos específica en donde va el beso porque esta gente tiene un ingenio que ni te imaginas bueno el siguiente reto es para Carrie de *redoble de tambores de bajo presupuesto*Marfecitarock: vístete de tu personaje favorito de anime

-Carrie: y que pasa si no tengo ninguno favorito

-Aylinex: vamos Carrie todos sabemos que te encanta Shampoo

-Kim: cierto eres muy obvia

-Carrie: malditos sean-dijo Carrie mientras se dirigía al baño y luego de unos minutos salió-listo están contentos

-Aylinex: se me olvido decir que tienes que estar así por el resto del capitulo

-Carrie: te odio

-Aylinex: como sea al siguiente reto es para Corey de Wendya Caballero: que use traje (ropa) de niña

-Corey: a vamos es enserio

-Aylinex: muy enserio ahora metete al baño y ponte ropa rosa –dijo Aylinex empujando a Corey al baño- Corey sale ahora mismo si no quieres que yo te saque

-Corey: ya voy –dijo Corey mientras salía del baño con una polera, pantalones y tenis rosa-está bien ya me vestí como niña

-Aylinex: yo te quería ver con vestido pero estoy igual sirve el próximo reto es para Laney de Wendya Caballero: que se ponga un vestido

-Laney: diablos

-Aylinex: agradece que no te dijeron que tenía que ser femenino

-Laney: solo empeoras las cosas

-Aylinex: estoy segura de que tengo un vestido que no es tan de niña-empieza a buscar en un armario-listo este no es tan de niña –dijo Aylinex mientras sacaba un vestido verde que más bien parecía un sweater y tenía estrellas en los codos-ahora ponte esto con tus pantalones debajo y casi no parecerá vestido

-Laney: Agh bien –dijo Laney mientras entraba al baño y luego de un minuto salió con el vestido sweater puesto, pero este era tan grande que mostraba los hombros de Laney- y que tan repugnante me veo

-Aylinex: si crees que te vez repugnante así no has visto a mi hermana menor en traje de baño

-Laney: no quería saber de eso

-Aylinex: bueno como sea la siguiente pregunta es para Corey de Lucilandi : que es lo más vergonzoso que has hecho en tu vida?

-Corey: al fin alguien que no hace retos-grito Corey- y lo más vergonzoso que he hecho en mi vida fue…cuando me pelee con Cody y al final caí encima de él y unos niños de ahí cerca nos gritaron "no temas al rechazo cuando le digas a tus padres que eres gay" realmente fue muy vergonzoso

-Cody: he incomodo, vergonzoso he incomodo

-Aylinex: y la siguiente pregunta es para…mi? De Lucilandi ella me pregunta si puede aparecer, bueno claro que puedes aparecer pero necesito saber cómo eres ya sabes para la descripción general los link están en mi perfil de fanfiction, bueno el siguiente reto es para Lenny de Maddy: besa a Laney en los labios

-Lenny: Que!? No la puedo besar es como una hermana además que asco

-Aylinex: hazlo voluntariamente antes de que te obligue y créeme a mi tampoco me gusta este reto yo soy una Corney pero un reto es un reto

-Corey: que es Corney

-Lenny: sabes que mejor lo hago voluntariamente –dijo Lenny mientras se acercaba a Laney y la besaba- listo…realmente no fue tan asqueroso como creí

-Laney: me acabas de besar y lo único que dices es "no fue tan asqueroso como creí" de seguro cuando tengas novia te va a dejar por imbécil

-Aylinex: ya cállense que tengo más retos que responder o hacer o lo que sea bueno el siguiente reto es para Laney de Fernanda ella te reta a vestirte femenina y coquetearle a Corey SIN QUEJAS SEÑORITA

-Laney: enserio dijo "sin quejas señorita" o solo tú se lo quisiste agregar

-Aylinex: no enserio dijo eso bueno vestirse femenina se ha dicho

-Laney: pero si me acabo de cambiar

-Aylinex: pues que mala suerte a cambiarse y nuevamente tengo ropa que te sirve pero esto no te va a quedar tan grande-dijo mientras le pasa a Laney un vestido calipso de tirantes hasta la rodilla- no he usado ese vestido en años

-Laney: no sabes cuánto te odio-dijo Laney mientras entraba al baño

-Aylinex: el sentimiento es mutuo-luego de unos minutos-solo soy yo o Laney está tardando mucho

-Corey: solo eres tu…pero también soy yo Laney abre la puerta y sal rápido de ahí dentro –grito Corey mientras golpeaba la puerta hasta que Laney salió

-Laney: ya salí bien ahora que tenía que hacer

-Aylinex: coquetearle a ya sabes quien

-Laney: porque no me suicide cuando pude…agh está bien- se acerca a Corey-hola Core

-Corey: ahora siento lo que tú sientes cuando te abrazo…irrespeto al espacio personal

-Laney: o vamos no siento irrespeto al espacio personal cuando me abrazas

-Corey: y entonces que sientes

-Laney: sabes no lo soporto-dijo Laney alejándose de Corey- es muy inocente no lo va a entender y tampoco entiende que él hace lo mismo inconscientemente

-Corey: wut?

-Aylinex: no pasa nada Corey tu tranquilo y pasemos a la siguiente pregunta y es para Kin y Kon de Yo? Bueno la pregunta dice así: no han notado que Corey y Laney actúan raro cuando están juntos?

-Kin: creo que eso lo noto hasta un ciego

-Kon: es la cosa más obvia del mundo para todos

-Corey: que cosa?

-Kon: obvio para todos…menos para Corey

-Kin: el que está más involucrado menos sabe es una estupidez

-Aylinex: no puedo creer que Laney lo siga queriendo aunque bueno es adorable…Concéntrate el siguiente reto es para Corey y Laney de Fernanda y dice: los reto a darse el beso pocky

-Laney: lo haría pero apuesto a que Corey ni siquiera sabe que es un beso pocky

-Corey: claro que se –se acerca a Aylinex y le susurra – que es un beso pocky

-Aylinex: Laney podrías explicarle de una forma muy gráfica a Corey que es un beso pocky

-Laney: con gusto toma Corey- le da un pocky a Corey- sujeta con tu boca la parte que no tiene chocolate

-Corey: bueno –dijo Corey mientras seguía las instrucciones de Laney – y ahora que

-Laney: solo cierra los ojos –Laney se acercó a Corey e hizo el beso del pocky a lo que Corey respondió con asombro y un notable sonrojo- listo –dijo Laney mientras se separaba de Corey

-Aylinex: momentos donde uno desea tener una cámara bueno al punto el siguiente reto es para los Newmans de sebas y dice: reto a que digan que Grojband es mejor en voz alta mientras Kin y Kon los graban

-Newmans: QUE!? Jamás diríamos eso es una deshonra al código de banda de los Newmans

-Kim: seria como decir que no me gusta amenazar personas con mi pistola de rayos

-Konnie: o decir que odio el helado de doble doble chocolate

-Lenny: o decir que odio la Nuttella

-Carrie: sería una deshonra

-Aylinex: qué pena un reto es un reto

-Newmans: Agh está bien Grojband es mejor que nosotros listo

-Aylinex: si bueno Kin Kon pueden subirlo a internet

-Carrie: algún día obtendré mi venganza

-Aylinex: no la tendrás porque yo soy la escritora y yo decido que hacer y que no bueno el siguiente reto es para Corey y Carrie de sebas y dice: reto a que se besen en la boca por lo menos 30 segundos en frente de los pelirrojos

-Corey y Carrie: QUE no qué asco besarme con él/ella eso sería repúgnate y más encima por 30 segundos de seguro me da lepra o cáncer o alguna enfermedad peor

-Aylinex: ya advertí a Lenny y ahora ustedes o se besan voluntariamente o sus caras estarán pegadas de por vida

-Corey: yo solo decía – dijo Corey mientras se escondía detrás de Carrie

-Carrie: lo hare pero me debes una-dijo Carrie mientras se acercaba a Corey a la cara-escúchame Riffin esto solo lo hare porque no quiero tener tu cara cerca de la mía por más tiempo del necesario –Carrie beso a Corey como si la obligaran…aunque bueno si la están obligando

Mientras ellos esperaban a que pasaran los largos 30 segundos los gemelos Kujira y las gemelas Kagami sujetaban a los pelirrojos para que no mataran a nadie

-Aylinex: Carrie ya lo puedes soltar-Carrie soltó inmediatamente a Corey- ahora respiren y vayan a lavarse la boca con jabón –ambos salieron corriendo al baño-bueno el siguiente reto es para Lenny y Laney de sebas y dice que se besen

-Laney y Lenny: de nuevo!? Está bien pero solo uno – ambos se besaron y justo después de que se separaron Corey y Carrie salieron del baño

-Aylinex: tienen una suerte que no se la merecen bueno eso es todo por hoy gracias a todos por venir-dijo cerrando la puerta de Garaje

**bueno eso es todo por ahora si tu pregunta no esta en este capitulo deja tu review y no lo dejes en el capitulo anterior para no confundir bueno como dice arriba gracias a todos por venir**


	3. Chapter 3

-Aylinex: Muy buenas Grojbandianos del mundo mundial

-Laney: mundo mundial ¬ ¬

-Aylinex: NO ME INTERRUMPAS NIÑA!*Grito*Bueno *dijo más tranquila* continuo como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida ¬ ¬ el día de hoy vamos a seguir con nuestras preguntas y retos para cualquier habitante de Peaceville (una cosa los capítulos posiblemente se escribieron con otra forma puesto que estoy probando cual es la que más me acomoda)

**Fernanda:**

**- Laney te reto a vestirte femenina y coquetearle a Corey hasta que acabe el episodio SIN QUEJAS (Admítelo Corey te estoy haciendo un favor XD)**

**-Corey y Laney los reto a darse un beso pocky o pocki COMO SE LLAME sin quejas (y si no saben que es BUSQUENLO USTEDES MISMOS) y cuando terminen de besarse XD quiero que digan en voz MUY alta y CLARA que es lo que sintieron (y no se vale decir que sintieron sabor a chocolate)**

-Laney: otra vez? O vamos Aylinex no es mucho trabajo para ti describir un vestido? Podrías saltarte ese reto

-Aylinex: admito que odio hacer descripciones pero hare un vestido simple ahora ve a cambiarte*señala los vestidores*

-Laney: agh está bien*entre a los vestidores*

-Aylinex: ahora solo tenemos que esperar

Luego de unos minutos

-Aylinex: LANEY SALE DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO

-Laney: NO QUIERO ESTO ES VERGONZOSO

-Aylinex: SALE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ARRASTRE

-Laney: INTENTALO Y VEREMOS QUIEN ARRASTRA A QUIEN

Aylinex y Laney empezaron a gritarse pero Corey las detuvo

-Corey: YA CALLENSE LAS DOS! Lanes solo sal si? Nadie se burlara

-Laney: agh está bien* Laney salió de los vestidores con un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla y detalles dorados* bien ya salí ahora que se supone que haga

-Aylinex: tienes que actuar como niña fresa con Corey

-Laney: fresa a que nivel?

-Aylinex: a nivel Kate y Allie

-Laney: temía que dijeras eso bueno da igual*se acerca peligrosamente a Corey*hola Core que haces

-Corey: aquí transformando oxígeno en dióxido de carbono

-Laney: oh Core eres tan gracioso

-Aylinex: cof cof (efectos de sonidos plis) el otro reto Laney y Corey

-Corey: en serio de nuevo el reto del pocky preferiría hacer el reto de chubby bunny

-Laney: ñe como sea

-Aylinex: solo hagan el reto de una vez

-Laney y Corey: gruñona*susurraron* está bien lo hare pero más les vale a Kin y Kon que no graben

-Aylinex: escucharon cierto dijeron Kin y Kon no pusieron mi nombre en su lista de personas que no pueden grabar

-Laney: bueno…tu tomas el pocky o yo?

-Corey: yo lo hago ven *Corey tomo el pocky con la boca y se sonrojo…un poquito*

-Laney: Besarnos se nos va a volver costumbre * Laney se acercaba a Corey y su cara se tornaba roja* bueno…aquí vamos de nuevo *Laney tomo a Corey de los hombros y ya saben hicieron el beso pocky*listo ya no vuelvo a hacer esto a menos de que sea mi decisión y no un reto

-Corey: lo que ella dijo*señala a Laney sonrojado*

-Aylinex: aún les falta algo por hacer

-Laney: que cosa?

-Aylinex: tienen que decir que sintieron…y no se vale decir que le supo a chocolate

-Laney: y si me niego

-Aylinex: te verás con mis mejores amigos*enseña sus zapatillas* se llaman Kamikaze y Ninja y si te niegas Kamikaze te dará un cariñoso beso en la cara

-Corey: vamos Lanes no es tan grave solo dilo

-Laney: si tú crees que no es tan grave empieza tu…tu color de pelo empieza con A y yo con R la A viene antes que la R así que tu primero niño

-Corey: eso no era lo que trataba de decir pero de todas formas Aylin me va a obligar

-Aylinex: me acabas de poner un apodo?

-Corey: si porque algún problema

-Aylinex: no ninguno es solo que…a ti que te importa tienes que decir que sentiste con ese beso pocky

-Corey: gruñona*susurro y miro a Aylinex quien lo amenazaba con Kamikaze en mano* está bien no necesitas la zapatilla digamos que sentí como si…si me fuera a dar un infarto…creo que eso es lo único que está cerca de explicar lo que sentí porque realmente era un sentimiento indescriptible

-Aylinex: en el buen sentido cierto?

-Corey: claro ahora le toca a Laney

-Laney: no quiero, me reusó a hablar*Aylinex tomo su zapatilla y se acercó* está bien esa es una muy extraña manera de amenazar a alguien

-Aylinex: la última vez que amenaza a alguien seriamente como ahora fue con un lápiz y el niño se estuvo retorciendo de dolor toda la última clase… le enterré el lápiz en la espalda… el niño se cambió de escuela

-Laney: no quiero pensar en que has hecho con las zapatillas además de intoxicar gente pero está bien me rindo lo diré sentí como si ya no hubiera razón para volver a respirar con eso ya estaba feliz y podría haber muerto en ese instante pero aun así no importaría *Laney tomate mode on*

-Aylinex: no sé si eso fue de la Laney de verdad o de la Laney fresa del reto anterior

-Corey: sea lo que sea fue más cursi que mis discursos y eso ya es mucho

-Laney: Cállate niño

-Aylinex: como sea al siguiente reto

**Cassidy14:**

**-Corey, te gusta Laney? *tono amenazador* NO PASES LA PREGUNTA, NI DIGAS QUE COMO MEJOR AMIGA O SI NO, IRE A TU CASA Y TE MATARE*Tono inocente* jejejeje…burbuja**

**-Corey besa a Laney por 30 segundos y dime si te gusto YA ESTAS AMENAZADO**

**-Carrie, te gusta Lenny?*tono amenazador*IGUAL QUE COREY**

**Cassidy14: en fin me encanta el fanfic **

-Aylinex: en primera GRACIAS CASSIDY14 no se para que grite pero bueno ahora la pregunta de Corey

-Corey: Como se supone que responda me están obligando a que responda que me gusta

-Aylinex: pues responde eso bobo

-Corey: entonces solo respondo que me gusta?

-Aylinex: si solo eso…y después la besas por 30 segundos y admites que te gusto

-Corey: bien Laney me gusta y luego…Dijiste que la tengo que besar?! De nuevo? Lanes tenía razón se va a volver costumbre

-Laney: lo sabía espera QUE?! Otro beso, oh vamos ya van dos besos no crees que ya es suficiente

-Aylinex: de todas formas Corey tiene que hacerlo son retos y se hacen a toda costa además lo amenazaron de muerte

-Laney: tanto tú como yo sabemos que no podría venir mágicamente a Peaceville y matar a Corey

-Aylinex: no tengo intenciones de arriesgar la vida de nadie

-Laney: esa amenaza era menos seria que la tuya con tu zapatilla!

-Aylinex: Corey que esperas tu princesa del Como sea está esperando tus labios!

-Laney: desde cuando soy la princesa del como sea

-Aylinex: admítelo dices más como sea de lo que comes en todo el día

-Corey: que paso?

-Aylinex: en dónde estabas?

-Corey: en ninguna parte

-Aylinex: ñe de todas formas tienes que besar a Laney

-Corey: no tenías porque recordármelo

-Aylinex: de hecho si tenía ahora besa a tu novia

-Corey: Ò/Ó NO ES MI NOVIA!

-Aylinex: pero desearías que así fuera

-Corey: tal vez pero ese no es el punto

-Aylinex: cierto el punto es que tienes que besar a Laney…de nuevo

-Corey: ¬/¬ ya voy *se acerca a Laney y toma su mejilla* aquí vamos de nuevo *Corey se acercó a Laney y la beso y esta última se puso nuevamente en modo tomate* listo

-Aylinex: ven no era tan difícil…ahora alguien se ofrece a atrapar a Laney porque estoy casi segura de que se va a desmayar

-Corey: ya no tengo nada más que decir porque lo que sentí lo dije en el reto anterior

-Aylinex: cierto ahora le toca a Carrie decir si le gusta Lenny

-Carrie: yo QUE?!

-Aylinex: que tienes que decir si te gusta Lenny

-Carrie: yo este…si, no, no lo se

-Aylinex: piensa Carrie si te pidiera ser su novia aceptarías?

-Carrie: CLARO

-Aylinex: entonces si te gusta

-Carrie: shh que pasa si te escucha

-Aylinex: si aja como sea al siguiente reto

-Laney: tú has dicho "como sea" más veces que yo y aun así me llamas la princesa del cómo sea?

-Aylinex: si ahora cállate

**Mafercita Rock:**

-**Grojband y Newmans (Oblígalos Aylinex): Busquen a los creepypastas y tráiganme pruebas (al menos eyeless Jack)**

**-Kim dale un beso a Kin…en la boca: 3**

**-Laney vístete de Yuno Gasai de mirai nikki y atrae a Jeff the Killer (si no te referias a Yuno realmente no se a quién te referías)**

**-Corey vístete de Jeff the Killer y atrae a Jane the Killer**

**-Aylinex yo también quiero aparecer **

-Aylinex: bueno chicos a buscar pruebas de creepypastas

***En el bosque***

Laney y los chicos estaban solos con unas linternas y unas hojas con dibujos que encontraron

-Laney: algún recuerda como volver con Aylin

-Corey: ni idea *se escucha un ruido* creo que es mejor que empecemos a correr*dijo nervioso*

-Laney: por primera vez me parece un buen plan CORRAN!

Todos se fueron corriendo asustados y gritando

***En una cabaña en el bosque *(perdona si no son las pruebas correcta pero no se mucho de eyeless Jack)**

-Lenny: entonces tenemos que dejar que nos quiten un riñón…eso es normal?

-Carrie: es una obligación Lens que prefieres perder un riñón o que Aylinex te golpee de por vida

-Konnie: si yo fuera Lenny no necesitaría el segundo riñón

-Lenny: está bien solo dormiré más les vale esconderse si no quieren perder un riñón conmigo

-Carrie: suerte Lens

-Lenny: bueno hora de perder un riñón*se acuesta y se duerme*

Luego de unos minutos Lenny despertó nervioso y busco a las chicas

Cuando las encontró todas se asustaron porque Lenny tenía un corte en la cara

-Lenny: qué? qué pasa?

-Carrie: levántate tu camisa*Lenny obedeció* ahí está la marca ahora vámonos

-Kim: vamos a un hospital a ver si realmente le quitaron un riñón

-Konnie: si vamos

***Nuevamente en el estudio con Aylinex***

-Aylinex: y…ya me quede sola

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron Grojband y los Newmans

-Aylinex: que rayos les paso?!

-Carrie: a Lens le quitaron un riñón y ahora casi parece niño rudote

-Laney: y a nosotros nos persiguió Slenderman!

-Aylinex: esta cool al menos Lenny salió beneficiado no le pueden decir niña si tiene una inmensa cicatriz en la cara

-Kim: definitivamente no tomaste en cuenta el hecho de que le robaron un riñón

-Aylinex: Kim no te preocupes por eso preocúpate porque tienes que besar a Kin… en la boca

-Kim: QUÉ?!

-Aylinex: acaso no escuchaste tienes que besar a tu enamorado

-Kim: eso si lo escuche pero de todas formas no tiene sentido

-Aylinex: claro que no tiene sentido son retos de fans nunca tendrán sentido ahora cumple o sufre

-Kim: no tiene sentido que nos puedas amenazar cuando todos los de aquí son mayores que tu

-Aylinex: solo falta un mes para noviembre y cuando eso pase no podrás decir eso

-Kim: sabes no es tan malo es solo un beso KIN VEN AQUÍ *Grita*

-Kin: estaba al lado tuyo…casi me revientas los tímpanos

-Kim: lo siento pero te lo recompensare*toma su mejilla y se acerca a su cara*esto es culpa de los reto pero igual me gustaría si no fuera así*susurro y beso a Kin*

-Carrie: los amenazaste cierto

-Aylinex: tal vez

-Carrie: deberías intentar ser amable

-Aylinex: mira quien lo dice como si tú fueras amable con Corey y todo lo relacionado con Grojband

-Carrie: pero yo tengo motivos

-Aylinex: ñe como sea aún tienen retos Laney se tiene que vestir de Yuno y atraer a Jeff the Killer en este caso Corey ya que él se tiene que vestir de Jeff the Killer y atraer a Jane the Killer

-Laney: pero Yuno es muy rosa

-Aylinex: mala suerte al menos es fiel y…mata gente dos cosas buenas combinadas

-Laney: pero es enserio muy rosa, su personalidad es rosa, su ropa es rosa e inclusive su pelo es rosa…literalmente al menos Corey tiene a alguien que siempre sonríe

-Corey: Lanes…se cortó una sonrisa eso no tiene nada que ver con su animo

-Aylinex: de todas formas se van a tener que vestir como tal

-Corey: al menos hay vestidores diferenciados cierto?

-Aylinex: si…no…talvez na mentira si hay vestidores diferenciados…a no ser (rubius plis) na mentira solo váyanse a cambiar

-Corey: agh como sea

-Aylinex: mírenlos ya usan las frases del otro falta que Laney cierre el fic…esperen esa es buena idea

Luego de unos minutos

-Corey: listo me veo ultra mega raro ahora que

-Laney: lo único bueno es que yo ya traje a Jeff the Killer así que no mas retos para mí por cierto Corey tienes que atraer a la enemiga de Jeff, Jane the Killer

-Corey: y como se supone que haga eso?

-Laney: y yo que se talvez finge que intentas matar a alguien dormido y talvez aparezca de la nada

Corey solo tomo un cuchillo de utilería he intento asustar a Kon quien estaba roncando en uno de los sofás del estudio pero alguien tomo su mano, Corey volteo asustado y vio a Jane

-Jane: Dont go to slepp Jeff I`m gonna kill you

***Minutos después del incidente***

**-**Corey: no puedo creer que casi me matan

-Laney: si de quien será la culpa de todo esto*mira a Aylinex*

-Aylinex: no me mires así fue culpa de Mafercita no mía y hablando de Mafercita adivinen quien va a estar en este hermoso capitulo

De la nada (no es que apareció sin previo aviso es que literalmente de repente apareció como si fuera humo) apareció una chica de unos 11 años con shorts de mezclilla, mallas negras con detalles de rosas, blusa blanca de Hello Kitty, un sweater morado de The Joker y botas negras además llevaba una bolsita verde de lado y el pelo ondulado hasta media espalda

-¿?: Yay estoy aquí

-Corey: quién eres?

-¿?: me prometen que no me van a matar?

-Laney: deberías decirle eso a la Aylin

-Aylinex: no dirás eso después de que la conozcas

-¿?: soy María Fernanda Martínez o mejor conocida como Mafercita

-Laney: ósea que tú hiciste que casi mataran a Corey y que además le quitaran un riñón a Lenny?!

-Mafercita: tal vez…pero ya es demasiado tarde a Lenny ya le robaron su riñón

-Carrie: si pero no es demasiado tarde para robarte a ti un riñón para reponer el de Lenny*dijo Carrie molesta mientras se tronaba las manos*

-Aylinex: espera Carrie no le hagas daño…aun, tendrás más tiempo para eso porque posiblemente ella aparezca en capítulos futuros

-Mafercita: oye una pregunta…tú dices los retos y las preguntas?

-Aylinex: antiguamente si pero ahora tengo Money y le pago a una voz invisible para que lo haga…voz ya puedes decir el siguiente reto o lo que sea

**Alexarojo 2001: Shampoo es de Ranma 1/ eso si es genial **

**Laney te reto a vestirte de Sailor Moon X3 (espero que te refieras solo a usar el traje de marinera porque no dijiste ninguna Sailor Moon en específico)**

**PD: Perdón pero me encanta ese personaje de anime **

**-**Aylinex: otra persona que agregar a la lista de matare próximamente Laney?

-Laney: posiblemente ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir a cambiar…por tercera vez en menos de un día *se fue la los vestidores y luego de unos minutos salió con un traje de marinera ya saben Sailor Moon*

-Corey: te ves bien al menos no es completamente rosa

-Laney: no será completamente rosa pero es tan corto que si un bebe me toma la pierna y me ve hacia arriba creería que estoy sin falda, me doy asco como pude caer tan bajo no podría ser peor

-Aylinex: nunca digas que no podría ser peor y menos cuando yo soy la escritora

-Mafercita: esto se va a poner feo

-Corey: feo como el troll de cabello rosa que tengo como hermana

**Lafan:**

**Laney te reto a decir en voz alta "amo a Lenny Nepp más que a nada" sin reclamos muajajajaja**

-Aylinex: se lo dije

-Mafercita: Corey te va a matar cuando Laney lo diga

-Aylinex: no me va a matar…va a matar al niño sin un riñón

-Laney: saben no pienso quejarme voy a hacer los retos porque de lo que conozco a Aylinex sé que se va a aburrir y no va a seguir escribiendo lo presiento de seguro se le acaba la inspiración o algo

-Aylinex: lo siento Lanes pero eso no pasara no necesito inspiración para este fic los fans me la dan ellos me dan las preguntas así que mientras exista un grojfan en la tierra yo seguiré con esto

-Laney: maldita desgraciada hija de tu…mamá

-Aylinex: solo di que amas a Lenny de una vez no es tan difícil

-Laney: si no es tan difícil hazlo tu

-Aylinex: ya le he dicho a mucha gente que la amo! Ahora deja de hablar estupideces y di que amas al niño del riñón!

-Laney: yo solo decía bien solo dilo no es nada malo solo dilo…Amo a Lenny Nepp más que a nada? Listo ya lo dije…casi vomito

-Aylinex: yo casi vomito al escucharlo pero ya lo hiciste y espero que no tengas otro reto como este

**Fernanda:**

**-Corey te reto a decirle tus sentimientos a Laney enfrente de todos y no puedes esquivar el reto y si no admites tus sentimientos IRE A TU CASA Y ROMPERE ESA GUITARRA TUYA QUE TANTO AMAS **

**-Laney te reto a que cuando todo esto termine me agradezcas con una canción…nah era broma XD solo dime "gracias Fer **

-Corey: mira como esquivo tu reto *Corey se mueve a un lado* listo ya lo esquive…nah mentira

-Aylinex: ya cállate y di lo que sientes…agh eso sonó cursi

-Corey: si eso te repugna por ser cursi no me pidas que lo diga

-Mafercita: de todos modos lo tienes que decir la mayoría de los que leen son fans del Corney

-Corey: Corney?

-Aylinex: te lo diremos después de que admitas que Laney es todo para ti

-Mafercita: ahora empieza a hablar

-Corey: megustaLanesperoteniamiedoadecirloperodetodosmodoscreoqueellaesgenialynolaabandonariapornadadelmundo*dijo Corey rápidamente*

-Aylinex: Kin lo grabaste?*Kin asintió* bien ahora proyéctalo en cámara lenta

-Corey: LO GRABARON 0/0 ¿?

-Aylinex: por supuesto grabamos todo de echo están grabando lo que estoy diciendo justo…ahora pero descuida todas las grabaciones son privadas…

-Corey: menos mal

-Aylinex: excepto las que son más interesantes esas las subimos a YouTube y créeme cuando digo que lo que acabas de decir definitivamente va a todo Internet

-Corey: Kin donde dejaste el borrador de memoria

-Laney: exploto…como casi todos los inventos de Kin

-Kin: no todos mis inventos explotan

-Aylinex: moviste la batería y exploto ¬ ¬

-Mafercita: hiciste un sándwich…y también exploto¬ ¬

-Kin: agh y a ustedes quien les pregunto

-Mafercita y Aylinex: tu

-Kin: como sea el siguiente reto o lo que sea

-Aylinex: esa era mi línea!

**Sebas:**

**-Aylinex besa a Corey en la boca**

**-Carrie escoge entre Corey y Kin y luego bésalo**

**-Kon baila break dance **

-Aylinex: que yo QUE? O/O

-Laney: ahora quien es la que tiene que besar a alguien…espera QUE?! NO PUEDES BESAR A COREY

-Kin: es increíble cómo es que el cerebro procesa la información más lento cuando se trata de venganza

-Laney: cállate Kin

-Corey: vamos Lanes es solo un beso no es así Aylin?

-Aylinex: si es solo un beso…mi primer beso…no estoy segura de esto Corey

-Kon: Corey solo bésala de seguro casi no hay diferencia de Laney

-Laney: a que te refieres?

-Kon: ambas son bajitas y siempre están súper serias

-Aylinex: yo no estoy súper seria…cierto?*todos negaron con la cabeza* bueno…estoy segura de que soy más grande que Laney

-Mafercita: a ver Laney ponte de espaldas con Aylinex*Laney obedeció* lo suponía

-Aylinex: soy más alta que ella?

-Mafercita: no…de hecho eres más baja

-Laney: soy más alta que alguien? DE LUJO!*todos la miran extrañados* digo…como sea

-Kin: Hermano sujeta a Laney y ustedes dos*señala a Aylinex y Corey* solo bésense

-Aylinex: agh…está bien Laney espero que me perdones por lo que estoy a punto de hacer *toma a Corey de la mejilla* Corey estoy totalmente de acuerdo si después de esto vomites *Aylinex unió sus labios con los de Corey pero luego de unos pocos segundos (y cuando digo pocos digo apenas unos 2 segundos) Aylinex se separó*

-Corey: Kon se equivocó no se parece a besar Laney

-Aylinex: es que yo no soy el amor de tu vida como Laney…ñe como sea nunca repitamos esto hagamos de cuenta que no paso y con el reto de Carrie

-Carrie: elijo a…un cerdo

-Aylinex: eso significa Corey o Kin?

-Carrie: significa que preferiría besar a un cerdo antes que a un Grojlucer

-Aylinex: lamentablemente no tenemos un cerdo tus únicas opciones son Corey o Kin

-Carrie: agh está bien me quedo con el niño explosiones

-Aylinex: bien ahora solo tiene que besarlo * Carrie tomo al flacucho de la camisa y lo beso luego de unos muy pocos segundo separo asqueada*

-Carrie: si me vuelven a decir que tengo que besar a un Grojlucer voy a vomitar

-Aylinex: yo quisiera ver eso pero aún no se puede Kon tienes que bailar break dance

-Kon: Genial!

Kon empezó a bailar de la forma más alocada jamás conocida y luego de unos minutos seguía…y seguía…y seguía

-Aylinex: bueno mientras tratamos de que Kon deje de bailar es mejor despedirnos

-Laney: bueno Gracias a todos por venir*cierra la puerta de la cochera*

-Aylinex: sabía que usarías esa frase…pero era mi línea

-Corey: realmente no es tu línea es la mía

-Aylinex: ya cállate se supone que ya terminamos


	4. Chapter 4

-Aylinex: Muy buenas criaturitas del señor (plagio? Que es eso?) Como les ha ido en su especial vida?

-Laney: no te pueden responder para que les preguntas?

-Aylinex: deja de interrumpir mis saludos

-Laney: es tu culpa por decir estupideces… bajita

-Aylinex: NO ME DIGAS BAJITA SON SOLO 7 CENTIMETROS

-Laney: 7 centímetros igual es mucho

-Aylinex: solo cállate ahora…nuestra invitada está retrasada

-Laney: retrasada mental? Definitivamente

-Aylinex: no me refería a eso me refería a que…

-Mafercita: YA LLEGUE

-Aylinex: ya era hora bueno como sea de todas formas aún falta otra invitada

-Mafercita: otra invitada? Yo quería ser única

-Laney: pues que pena y quien se supone que es?

-Aylinex: es una persona súper "modesta" que me pidió salir en el fic

-Laney: y quien se supone que es?

-Aylinex: lo sabrán después de que ella llegue pero estoy segura de que Carrie la odiara

-Carrie: porque?

-Corey: cierto porque no creo que Carrie odie a alguien que no sea yo

-Carrie: tú no te creas tan especial que no lo eres ¬ ¬

-Corey: si lo soy

-Carrie: no

-Corey: que si

-Carrie: QUE NO

-Corey: QUE SI

-Aylinex: ya cállense los dos parecen bebes

-Laney y Lenny: y ahora comprendes nuestras vidas

-Aylinex: agh este día va a ser horrible

-¿?: lo siento me dormí y se me había perdido la dirección

-Aylinex: no tenías que aprenderte la dirección ¬ ¬ mensa

-¿?: oye no es mi culpa

-Aylinex: de hecho si ahora preséntate

-¿?: Soy Olivia (descripción: no muy alta cabello marrón un poco ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda, polera de Batman, pantalones sencillos y convers negras)

-Aylinex: si aja listo ya te presentaste ahora los retos súper raros y preguntas más raras aun

**Sebas:**

**-Aylinex puedo aparecer en tu historia?**

-Aylinex: no

-Laney: a claro traes a dos invitadas chicas pero cuando es un niño no

-Aylinex: me obligo a besar a Corey

-Laney: por mucho que me moleste de todas maneras es un fan

-Aylinex: agh como sea entonces si Sebas ven aquí

-¿?: yay

-Aylinex: te juro que si veo otro reto de ti diciendo que tengo que besar a Corey yo misma te sacare a patadas

-Sebas: ya entendí pero no me amenaces con Kamikaze (descripción: estatura media, delgado, cabello güero?, piel clara, camisa negra con el signo de converse verde, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis bota converse negros…oye chico no me querías decir también cuantos dientes tienes chuecos y a que huele el trasero de tu perro? Enserio te lo pregunto)

-Aylinex: no lo hare…por ahora

-Corey: por primera vez el primer reto no es peligroso ni vergonzoso

-Laney: no te entusiasmes con Aylin de escritora todo es posible

-Sebas: me van a matar

-Carrie: porque

-Sebas: luego se van a dar cuenta

-Aylinex: ya dejen de hablar tenemos un ask que seguir

**Maddy:**

**-Lenny del 1 al 10 que tan linda crees que es Carrie?**

-Lenny: emm…10

-Carrie: aww Gracias Lens*lo abraza casi hasta ahogarlo*

-Lenny: de…nada…pero…no puedo…respirar*Lenny tomate mode on*

-Carrie: lo siento* lo suelta avergonzada*

-Aylinex: voy a vomitar si siguen siendo tan cursis

-Laney: yo también

-Aylinex: rayos

-Corey: que pasa

-Aylinex: viene otra invitada

-Corey: entonces hay que agradecer que el estudio es grande

-Aylinex: como sea les presento a Guest

-Guest: Hola (descripción: chaparrita, pelo negro hasta los hombros, camisa negra que dice Corney Fan en blanco, shorts de mezclilla y converse negras)

-Aylinex: si si hola al parecer este estudio se volvió casa de invitados pero da igual A EL SIGUIENTE RETO…o lo que sea

**Maddy:**

**-Laney te reto a ponerte extensiones y vestido femenino**

**-**Laney: DIOS QUE TE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO

-Aylinex: fuiste cómplice en la muerte de Otis

-Laney: no era mi intención

-Aylinex: decir que no era tu intención no te va a librar de esto ahora a los vestidores

-Laney: agh como sea *se va a los vestidores*

Luego de unos minutos

-Laney: odio esto *salía de los vestidores con un vestido negro de tirantes hasta la rodilla con un lazo verde a la cintura y el pelo hasta la mitad de la espalda* Maddy prepárate para mi venganza

-Aylinex: falta que ella también quiera venir…como sea al siguiente reto o lo que sea

**Sebas:**

**-Aylinex besa a Corey en la boca EHHH**

**-Carrie escoge entre Corey, Kin y Kon y luego bésalo en la boca por lo menos 10 segundos**

**-Carrie y Kim cuantas neuronas perdieron para que les gustara Lenny y Kin?**

-Aylinex: Sebas ¬ ¬ maldito hijo de*censura, censura y mucha más censura* TE DIJE QUE NO ME RETARAS A ESO MALDITO *Y más censura* AHORA SI TE MATO*Kon y Konnie la toman de los brazos para que Sebas logre escapar*NO ES JUSTO YA VAN DOS VECES Y LO DEJAN ESCAPAR LANEY DILES ALGO

-Laney: no necesitamos problemas legales porque un niño te reto a besar a Corey

-Aylinex: imaginar que le dije a Corey que nunca lo volveríamos a hacer T-T estas segura de que no estas molesta?

-Laney: no yo estoy bien descuida* tic en el ojo*

-Aylinex: ni un poquito?

-Laney: tú solo has eso rápido antes de que me arrepienta

-Aylinex: ok lo hare pero antes Carrie tiene que saber algo

-Olivia: por favor dime que no le vas a contar eso

-Aylinex: si lo voy a contar Carrie, Olivia estuvo suplicando para que la retara a besar a…

-Olivia: NO NO NO NO NO NO CALLATE NO LE DIGAS ME VA A ODIAR

-Aylinex: es tu culpa por suplicar por un beso de Lenny

-Carrie: QUE?! NO PUEDES BESAR A "MI" LENNY

-Aylinex: mientras Carrie mata a Olivia yo voy con lo mio Corey!

-Corey: estoy aquí

-Aylinex: de nuevo te voy a tener que besar

-Olivia:*corriendo* recuerda mi reto

-Aylinex: Te digo que sentí? Sentí que Laney me iba a matar ahora Corey *toma su mejilla y lo besa* listo…ya puedes sacarte la cinta* se ve a Corey con una cinta en la boca*

-Corey: auch eso fue raro…pero una buena solución

-Aylinex: si para que Laney pueda disfrutar la inocencia de tus labios más tiempo

-Corey: okey? No entendí nada

-Aylinex: no importa algún día lo entenderás y cuando eso pase yo estaré con una cámara grabando el momento

-Corey: *sonrojado*ya lo entendí, ya lo entendí, no quería entenderlo pero lo entendí oh rayos oh rayos no necesitaba entenderlo ahh

-Laney: debiste quedarte callada

-Aylinex: como sea ahora Carrie tendrá que elegir entre besar a Corey, Kin o Kon

-Carrie: oh vamos dije que no quería volver a besar a un grojlucer

-Aylinex: ven no era solo yo la que quería matar a Sebas debieron haberme soltado

-Carrie: me siento mal *dijo mareada*

-Aylinex: el baños esta por haya*señala el baño* pero de todas maneras tendrás que besarlos y con sabor a vomito

-Carrie: mejor beso ahora no me gusta vomitar elijo al gordito

-Kon: OYE no estoy gordito mi mamá dice que estoy fuertecito

-Carrie: cállate antes de que te vomite encima

-Kon: yo solo decía

-Carrie:*toma la mejilla de Kon y la acerca a su cara* vas a tener la suerte de que no sepa a vomito *lo besa por 10 segundos y se separa corriendo al baño a vomitar*

-Aylinex: habrá que esperar para que Carrie pueda responder su pregunta con Kim

-Carrie: ya estoy aquí que se supone que tengo que responder

-Aylinex: la pregunta es…jaja…perdón la pregunta es cuantas neuronas perdieron para que les gustara Lenny y Kin?jaja es la mejor pregunta que he leído

-Kin y Lenny: OYE!

-Carrie y Kim: como me cuantas neuronas no los has visto son adorables

-Aylinex: ñe bueno eso es todo por hoy Gracias a todos por venir*cierra la puerta del garaje*

-Corey: esa era mi línea T-T

-Aylinex: cállate

**Muy buenas se que son pocas preguntas pero es que lo voy a empezar a hacer asi para que pueda contestar mas preguntas y sacar mas capitulos yay ahora bye bye **


	5. Chapter 5

-Aylinex: muy buenas criaturitas del señor…de nuevo YAY

-Olivia: y a donde se fue Mafercita?

-Aylinex: a un lugar de donde nunca podrá escapar MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Laney: que risa más normal

-Aylinex: no me importa ahora HORA DE LOS RETOS y preguntas

**CrazyDrey:**

**-Cody debe beber agua de un retrete, sé que tú, delicado princeso no eres capaz de hacerlo**

**-Lenny besa a Carrie…no especificare en donde, no te quiero hacer sufrir más de lo que ya sufrirás**

**-Aylinex después de ese lindo beso con Corey dinos que sentiste tú**

**Olivia la malota (lo de malota es por vendetta):**

**-Aylinex ponte en un tiro al blanco giratorio atada a una silla y que Carrie y Laney te disparen con balas de Paintball además tienes que dedicarle una canción a el chico que te gusta o al menos a alguien que esté presente**

**-Cody te reto a comer frituras de barbacoa en el bosque**

-Cody: no quiero estar aquí T-T

-Aylinex: demasiado tarde, te retaron y tienes que cumplir…además te odio suficiente como para obligarte a beber agua del retrete después de que Kon haya ido al baño así que aprovecha que el baño sigue siendo inutilizado

-Cody: ya voy

Se mete al baño y luego de unos segundos sale con la camisa mojada

-Aylinex: como que tomaste el agua con muchas ansias

-Cody: cállate *dijo mientras expedía un aura oscura*

-Aylinex: hay alguien anda sensible…bueno da igual ahora Lenny tiene un tema pendiente

-Lenny: pero ella es sagrada y las cosas sagradas no se tocan *sonrojado*

-Carrie: ok?

-Aylinex: ambos sabemos que la quieres besar

-Lenny: no-no es cierto *más sonrojado aun*

-Aylinex: aja si, si es tan sagrada besa su menique

-Lenny: ok *se acerca a Carrie toma su mano y le besa el meñique*

-Aylinex: eres muy inocente para este planeta…bueno lo que sentí cuando bese a Corey fue…la mala vibra de Laney mientras miraba… creo que podía tocar su odio en ese momento

De la nada aparece un tiro al blanco giratorio con una silla en medio

-Aylinex: Olivia te voy a matar ¬ ¬

-Olivia: tú culpa por no dejarme besar a Lenny

-Aylinex: de todas maneras no acabare con pintura *se sienta en el tiro al blanco mientras Carrie y Laney la esperaba con pistolas de paintball *

-Olivia: a que te refieres?

-Aylinex: ya lo veras, chicas empiecen a disparar

Carrie y Laney empezaron a dispárale a Aylinex, pero cuando terminaron todos miraron sorprendidos que Aylinex no tenía ni una sola gota de pintura en la ropa (la magia de ser la escritora en una historia en la que apareces)

-Aylinex: les dije

-Carrie: como rayos lo hiciste

-Aylinex: las ventajas de tener un traje de plástico transparente sobre la ropa

-Olivia: tenías un traje transparente?

-Aylinex: si…me impresiona que no lo hayan notado…a si cierto era transparente dah

-Olivia: traje transparente…enserio?

-Aylinex: ese reto no decía nada acerca de trajes transparentes así que se jode señora

-Oliva: buena jugada

-Aylinex: si bueno no joda que tengo que cantar…prepárense para que le sangren los oídos

-Olivia: bueno

-Aylinex: se supone que se la tengo que dedicar a alguien que esté presente pero no tengo ni idea de que cantar ni idea de a quien dedicársela

-Olivia: con tal de que cantes estoy feliz

-Aylinex: si hubieras dicho es antes *Empieza a cantar The hanging tree de los juegos del hambre en inglés (es que yo si se ingles no como la Olivia) porque es macanuda*

-Carrie: no cantas tan mal

-Aylinex: puede que sea porque he estado 4°basico en el coro de la escuela

-Olivia: eso explica mucho o si no te habrían sacado a patadas

-Aylinex: hay si tú la cantante experta y súper famosa…como sea a ahora Cody tiene que cumplir

-Cody: A COMER

-Aylinex: si como sea ahora vete

*En el bosque*

-Cody: al fin voy a comer *empieza a comer las frituras de barbacoa*

Cody seguía comiendo hasta que APARECIO UN OSO GIGANTE Y LO MORDIO HASTA MORIR na mentira solo lo mando al hospital

*De vuelta al estudio*

-Aylinex: y ahora Cody no va a volver nunca…ni que me importara VOLVAMOS CON LOS RETOS

**Sebas**

**-Laney y Kin bésense EN LA BOCA**

**Nyaa OwO**

**-Kon quien te gusta más? Trina o Konnie? Y porque?**

-Aylinex: ya oyeron chicos

-Laney: QUE DICES QUE DIJISTE?!

-Kin: PERDON?!

-Aylinex: SOLO BESENSE!

-Laney: estas muerto Sebastián *aura oscura mode on*

-Aylinex: LES DIJE QUE DEBIAMOS MATAR A SEBASTIAN!…como sea…y bien?

-Kin: bien qué?

-Aylinex: QUE SE BESEN!

-Laney: cómo fue que llegue a esto *se acerca a Kin mientras que Kon y Konnie sujetan a Corey para que no mate a nadie*por favor dime que te lavaste los dientes

-Kin: que tan anti-higiénico me crees?

-Laney: lo suficiente como para no ducharte por una semana

-Kin: HEY! Eso fue parte de un reto!

-Aylinex: si aja que bonita conversación, amo escuchar sus "interesantes" anécdotas pero tienen un contacto labial que hacer si no quieren un bonito tatuaje de la suela de mi zapatilla en sus caras

-Laney: te prometo que si este deja de ser un beso casto de tu parte, yo misma te cortare los labios*besa a Kin por milésimas de segundo y se separa asqueada*

-Aylinex: era tan difícil?

-Laney: si lo crees tan fácil para la próxima lo haces tu

-Aylinex: señora…no joda

-Laney: ya cállate y sigue con esta cosa

-Aylinex: si cierto…entonces Kon, quien sería la afortunada de ser amada por una amante del queso?

-Laney: que rayos fue eso?!

-Aylinex: no me juzgues amo el queso…y bueno, Trina o Konnie?

-Kon: emm…

-Aylinex: no tenemos todo el día Kon ¬ ¬

-Kon: emm…este yo…Konnie? (sé que tratas de encubrir la verdad…lo se Kon… veo esos extraños ojos de enamorado cuando vez su cara)

-Aylinex: y la prefieres porque…?

-Kon: porque…es divertida? Y…emm…Le gustan los helados de doble doble chocolate?

-Aylinex: okey? Como sea ahora viene la persona responsable de las siguientes preguntas…Violett ya entra

De la nada (debo dejar de decir eso) apareció una chica del tamaño de Carrie, piel trigueña, castaña de ojos café oscuro, pelo hasta los hombros con fleco recto, una camisa larga de tirantes gruesos a rayas grises y blancas con una silueta de minnie mouse con un moño rojo, short hasta la rodilla de mezclilla y zapatos grises

-Violett: Hola…o olí?

-Aylinex: no me importa con tal de que te ahogues *bada bum tsss* (chiste de mierda)

-Violett: te oreo

-Aylinex: me pregunto porque la gente quiere estar aquí…digo de todas formas no los dejare hacer nada…como sea a las preguntas

**Violett:**

**-Lenny quieres ser mi novio? Y NO ACEPTO UN NO COMO RESPUESTA**

**-Kon te gusta Konnie?**

-Aylinex: ya lo oíste Lenny

-Lenny: no se puede considerar una pregunta cuando te están obligando a responder algo

-Violett: exacto

-Carrie: no le puedes hacer eso a MI Lenny es grosero *empieza a abrazar a Lenny provocando su típico sonrojo*

-Aylinex: no me importa ahora RESPONDE!

-Lenny: bien…supongo que *Olivia corre hacia él y le cubre la boca como la perturbada mental que es*

-Olivia: NADIE PERO NADIE excepto yo claro PUEDE OBLIGAR A LENNY A SER SU NOVIO, ME OYES NAD…

-Aylinex: CALLATE O TE JURO QUE ESAS SERAN TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS *Olivia se calla* bien Lenny ya puedes continuar con lo tuyo

-Lenny: bueno…ya que no me queda de otra…

-Olivia: DE ECHO si tienes otra opción, dijo que no podías decir que no…*Lenny: procesando información, procesando información* Ósea que puedes decir algo como NUNCA, NI EN TUS SUEÑOS SERE TU NOVIO

-Violett: OYE

-Carrie: Cierto! NO PUEDES DECIRLE A LENNY QUE HACER…Lenny haz eso que ella dijo…*Olivia: are you fucking kidding me?*QUE?

-Lenny: pero yo no quiero ser cruel

-Aylinex, Carrie, Olivia y Violett: HABLA YA

-Lenny: bien…pues no te conoce así que no te podría responder…además hay alguien más…pero si nos llegáramos a conocernos podríamos ser ami…

-Aylinex: si, si una muy conmovedora escena SIGUENTE PREGUNTA!

-Olivia: puedo decir la pregunta?

-Aylinex: claro…*Olivia se alegra*…que no

-Olivia: uhg *decepción mode on*

-Aylinex: no sé si lo notaste pero ya dijeron la pregunta y por lo tanto espero que KON LA RESPONDA RAPIDO O ME VOY A ABURRIR!

-Kon: no era necesario el grito…estaba al lado de ti *se soba la oreja*

-Aylinex: bueno, responde *pacíficamente* (Si gente YO ESTANDO SIN AMENAZAR A ALGUIEN, SUENA IMPOSIBLE PERO PUEDE PASAR)

-Kon: pues…es una gran amiga y eso…pero a mí me gusta Tri…*reacciona de su lapsus mental*TRIPLE…TRIPLE QUESO…LOS SANDWICHES DE TRIPLE QUESO

-Aylinex: SIII! LO SABIA TE GUSTA…*se da cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir* el queso?…a si creo que ya les dije que me gusta el queso…no me critiquen…A LA SIGUENTE COSA ESA!

**Mariann**

**-Reto a todos y hasta la escritora a que se disfracen de los creppypastas (también eran vocaloid pero a mi esclava (Olivia desde ahora eres mi esclava) le dio flojera poner vocaloid)**

-Aylinex: bien a disfrazarse

Todos entraron a los camerinos y regresaron disfrazados

Lista de los disfraces:

-Aylinex: Tails Doll

-Olivia: Alice (de madness returns)*Olivia les manda saludos y les dice esto: No es un creppypasta?…me vale pito yo quiero a Alice*

-Corey: eyeless Jack

-Laney: Jane the Killer

-Kin: Jeff the Killer

-Kon: Homicidal Liu

-Carrie: vampire Becky

-Lenny: Ben

-Kim: Nina the Killer

-Konnie: Pinkie Pie

-Trina: Sangre Nieves

-Mina: Sally

-Violett: ñopera Boo

Fin de la lista

-Aylinex: y…eso es todo por este episodio porque no sé cómo continuarlo YAY gracias a todos por venir *cierra la puerta del garaje*


	6. Chapter 6

Aylinex: al carajo la introducción empecemos rápido con esto

**GrojbandForever**

**-Lenny te reto a besar a Aylinex EN LA BOCA en frente de Carrie**

**-Kon te reto a besar a Trina EN LA BOCA**

**-Carrie te reto a decirle a Corey que no se tiño bien el pelo porque se le nota la raíz**

**-Corey que se siente saber que tu amiga ha estado saliendo con tu enemigo desde hace más de un año?**

**Pd: Aylinex soy yo el niño que te gusta de la escuela…na mentira soy esa persona con la que hablas cuando estás sola Soy Aiden y tú eres Jodie soy tu gemela que murió al nacer solo que yo me llamo Ryan **

-Aylinex: TYLER NO ME MATES NO ES APROPOCITO

-Lenny: Tyler?

-Carrie: quien rayos es Tyler?

-Aylinex: nadie *sonrojada…na mentira esta niña nunca se pone roja…excepto cuando tiene calor o la profe la usa de ejemplo de flojera*

-Lenny: bueno no importa *se acerca a Aylinex* hola preciosa

-Aylinex: guárdate tus bobos cumplidos para Carrie

-Lenny: sé que lo deseas Aylin…todo lo sabemos*abraza a Aylinex por la espalda*

-Aylinex: Ni que fuera Olivia para arrastrarme por tus labios

-Olivia: OYE YO NO ME ARRASTRO POR LENNY!…no tan a menudo

-Aylinex: señora…no joda, ahora Kon, Konnie…sujeten a Carrie y a Olivia para que no intentes hacer nada

-Lenny: al fin sabré que es saber besar a alguien más pequeño que yo *Toma la mejilla de Aylinex* descuida sabes muy bien que ya estoy interesado en otra *Se acerca a su cara y la besa por unos pocos segundos*

-Aylinex: TYLER NO FUE MI CULPA FUE CULPA DE UN USUARIO QUE NO CONOSCO PERO EN CUANTO LO CONOSCA LO MATARE!

-Corey: podrías dejar de gritarle a la nada

-Laney: te vez rara…más de lo normal

-Aylinex: lo siento u.u…de todas formas estaré peor después de que vea el KonTrina

-Kon: QUE! *sonrojado*

-Aylinex: DAME KONTRINA! AHORA!

-Kon: pero…es vergonzoso *más sonrojado aun*

-Trina: ósea ultra prohibido y así *leve sonrojo*

-Aylinex: Oigan no bese a 2 adolescentes para nada

-Kon: Kin me va a matar…y Corey…y Laney *se acerca un poco a Trina y le toma la mano causando un sonrojo más notorio de parte de la pelirosa*

-Corey: creo que voy a vomitar *observa a Kon y Trina*

-Kon: yo…este…lamento que no sea como yo quería…pero…es lo que tenemos por ahora *susurro en el oído de Trina después tomo su mejilla y la beso, Trina empezó a soltar algunas lágrimas mientras correspondía al beso de Kon*

-Trina: yo…me tengo que ir *Trina sonrojada corrió a el baño*

-Carrie: que acaba de pasar

-Corey: acabo de ver la escena más repugnante de toda mi vida

-Kin: ya perdí a mi hermano

-Laney: niño tú te callas que el no reacciono así cuando tú le dijiste lo de Kim

-Kin: está bien me callo

-Aylinex: y…Carrie…debes de amar este reto

-Carrie: claro que si *se acerca a Corey y toma un mechón de cabello de este último* Corey…hace cuanto te teñiste el pelo porque se me hace que no te lo tiñes bien…se te nota la raíz

-Corey: OYE YO NO ME TIÑO EL PELO!

-Carrie: hay si tu

-Aylinex: Corey…en serio se te nota la raíz

-Corey: CALLENSE *se agarra el gorro y lo aplasta contra su cabeza*

-Aylinex: y…bueno Corey que se siente saber que tu mejor amiga ha estado saliendo con tu enemigo desde hace más de un años?

-Corey: QUE LANEY QUE?!

-Aylinex: Ya oíste chico tu novia te ha estado engañando

-Corey: NO ES MI NOVIA *Sonrojado luego mira a Laney con cara de perrito* eso es cierto Laney…me has estado engañando

-Laney: no te he estado engañando…solo no te lo dije…lo siento

Ambos se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar como bebes mientras se decían lo siento

-Aylinex: son unos bebes…bueno a la siguiente cosa esa

**MarfecitaRock:**

**Arigato Aylinex…pero aun así no se libraran de mi MUAJAJAJAJA**

**-Lenny mmm *contando con los dedos* tiene inocencia, no sabes del Yaoi, perdió un riñón por mi causa XD…te reto a ver Yaoi explicito (pervertidota mode on)**

**-Para todos los que le hicieron bullying a Lenny deberán decirle a Jeff que me haga su aprendiz…Lenny tú te quedaras con la escritora a esperar**

**-Kon te reto a hacer KonxTrina podrías por tu fan *carita de ángel* **

**Pd: yo también toco la batería**

-Aylinex: lo siento Lenny te toco el trauma *lo sienta en una silla cerca de un computadora y lo amarra* lamento decirte que como no se buscar Yaoi vas a tener que leer Love complex los primeros capítulos *Lenny empieza a leer y cuando termina queda con esta cara o-o*

-Lenny: que acabo de leer

-Aylinex: Yaoi explicito…oigan quienes fueron los que le hicieron bullying a Lenny?

-Olivia: tú y…nadie mas

-Aylinex: cierto…pero ahí arriba dice que yo me quedo con Lenny a esperar…y ya que tú me delataste…ve a decirle a Jeff que haga a Mafercita su aprendiz

-Olivia: me debí quedar callada

-Aylinex: demasiado tarde ahora vete y por si acaso todos ustedes la acompañaran *señala a los Newmans y a Grojband* excepto Lenny él se queda aquí

-Lenny: necesito un psicólogo *se sienta al lado de Aylinex y se toma la rodillas y la mira asustado*

-Aylinex: descuida ya va a pasar…eso creo…en todo caso si no se te pasa yo te ayudo…ahora ustedes váyanse no quiero que vean mi poca amabilidad

Los Newmans, Grojband y Olivia salen del estudio Olivia los guía a una casa desconocida y todos la miran extrañados cuando toca el timbre como si nada

Cuando abren la puerta se encuentran a un señor adulto de unos 45 años, con apariencia joven y con una mano pastelera en la mano

-¿?: Hola…quiénes son?

-Olivia: puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-¿?: Me acabas de hacer una pregunta…bueno eso es todo

-Olivia: no, quiero decir puedo hacerle 2 preguntas a partir de ahora?

-¿?: Claro cuál es tu pregunta

-Olivia: su nombre es Jeff verdad?

-Jeff: exactamente ese es mi nombre pequeña

-Olivia: bueno, una amiga quiere que la haga su aprendiz estaría de acuerdo con eso?

-Jeff: oh por supuesto que sí, amo que los pequeños de ahora estén interesados en la repostería

-Olivia: listo vamos a el estudio

Se va caminando a estudio junto con los Newmans y Grojband

Cuando llegan al estudio se encuentras a Lenny leyendo y a un niño desconocido muy parecido a Aylinex

-Carrie: Hola Lens y…quien quiera que seas…y Aylinex?

-Aylinex: aquí estoy *levanta la mano y resulta ser el niño desconocido*

-Corey: qué onda con tu pelo?

-Aylinex: tenía calor

-Laney: ah y tu simplemente llegaste y lo cortaste?

-Aylinex: exacto pero eso no es lo que importa lo que importa es que Kon tiene que volverse cursi con Trina…de nuevo

-Kon: pero…ella…*sonrojado*

-Aylinex: oye Kon, adivina qué? NO ME IMPORTAN TUS EXCUSAS AHORA DILE COSAS CURSI A TRINA O HARE ALGO MUY FEOR CONTIGO

-Kon: que tan feo* asustado*

-Aylinex: tu mirándome comer queso sin darte nada*amenazadora*

-Kon: NO NO NO NO POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS SERE LO MAS CURSI QUE PUEDA PERO NO LO HAGAS

-Aylinex: eso era lo que quería escuchar…ahora TRAIGAN A TRINA! *Trina aparece en el estudio confundida*

-Trina: yo no me había ido?

-Aylinex: si pero Kon tiene algo muy importante que decirte

-Trina: Ko-Kon?! *sonrojada*

-Aylinex: Si el mismo…ahora Kon empieza con la cursilería

-Kon: bu-bueno yo…solo quería decirte que…creo que eres…muy-muy bonita *sonrojado*(Mas que antes si eso es posible)

-Aylinex: Trina *pasa su mano por enfrente de la cara de Trina y esta no responde* bueno…Corey puedo golpear un poquito a tu hermana?

-Corey: si fuera por mi déjala en coma *Kon se asusta y empieza a negar con la cabeza*agh…solo hago esto por ti hermano…no la golpees tan duro…hazlo por mi amigo

-Aylinex: ok *aleja su mano de la cara de Trina y la empieza a acercar rápidamente…Y de la nada saca un megáfono muy especial y grita* KON ESTA SIN CAMISAAAA!

-Trina: *despierta de su trance* DONDE?!…DIGO que paso?

-Aylinex: amo tanto a mis contactos por darme cosas como esta* abraza su megáfono y luego lo guarda en no sé dónde* bueno continuemos con esto


End file.
